<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Aes.] WinterIron Christmas by AriaGrill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321593">[Aes.] WinterIron Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill'>AriaGrill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterIron Stocking Stuffers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, M/M, moodboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for the WinterIron Stocking stuffer Event!<br/>Prompt: Bucky's first Christmas with Tony after Hydra</p><p>I was writing a fic for this, but sadly I wasn't able to finish it in time. I'll probably upload it later next year or just next Christmas, but I wanted to get something out so I didn't leave it with a empty claim. So, I made this moodboard for the fic I still have drafted.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterIron Stocking Stuffers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Aes.] WinterIron Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/gifts">ohjustpeachy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for the WinterIron Stocking stuffer Event!<br/>Prompt: Bucky's first Christmas with Tony after Hydra</p><p>I was writing a fic for this, but sadly I wasn't able to finish it in time. I'll probably upload it later next year or just next Christmas, but I wanted to get something out so I didn't leave it with a empty claim. So, I made this moodboard for the fic I still have drafted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>I like to think that Tony and Bucky would enjoy a warm and quite night in (with Bucky's cat(s)) and just relax and enjoy each others company, maybe with a little Champaign and hot drinks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>